Sailor Venus vs Steven Nevins
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Okay, so The Fashion Club are debating something, other than fashion. And it's this: Who'd win in a fight between Sailor V & Mr. Nevins? Well, we're about to find out. It's The Gang vs. Sailor Moon, in an epic showdown between the original Sailor Scout and the founder of the superhero rock band. Rated M for blood and gore, violence, and language.


**_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May presents:_**

* * *

(Miz-K, _that's me,_ narrating): " _Who would win in a fight?_ " That is a question that has been answered, for eons and millennia, since the dawn of man. It brought along well-known rivalries, over the years: Bears vs. Packers, Cats vs. Dogs, Babe Ruth vs. Barry Bonds, John Cena vs. Hulk Hogan, Britney Spears vs. well, _any_ pop tart, and the list goes on.  
Yeah. It does feel shitty, and if that's not a popular question, I don't know what is.  
Over the years, I have created such grueling dramatic battles, featuring my OCs and popular characters from animated fandom; not to mention WWE Superstars. But there was ONE question that boggles me: Who would win in a fight… between Sailor Moon and Steven Cooke? Well, I have no answer to that. But in order to do something about it, I have to go to the originators, and make them fight each other, to the death.  
Witness now, the battle of the original stars of " _Sailor Moon_ " & " _The Gang_ ": _Sailor Venus vs. Steven Nevins._ Let's watch, shall we?

* * *

 ** _Venus vs. Nevins:  
The Dawn of the New Era!_**

* * *

In a remote campus, near Lawndale, two girls were waiting in base, as they are waiting for Agent Q. One girl has long brown hair, wearing a green uniform, and another has black hair, in a blue uniform.

The girl in black hair said, in a slow Valley girl voice, "Uh… Sandi… I mean, Agent S… I am curious…"

Sandi asked, "What? Agent T, my dear, whatever it is, let's hope we do not have to listen to another complaint about the uniforms. Agent Q and Agent R isn't due to come back, later…"

Tiffany said, "Sorry."

Meet Sandi Griffin and Tiffany Blum-Deckler, also respectively known as Agents S & T, of the _Southwestern US High School Girl Barracks_ , in which Sandi named it " _Southwestern North American Fashionista Underlings_ ", or _SNAFU_.

Tiffany asked, "So… I heard about the heroes of these worlds… and I am curious. Who'd win between… Sailor V & Blue Blood Dynamite?"

Sandi huffed, "Why would you ask me that? Only hopeless nerds and losers would care about fighting to the death."

Tiffany said, "That's why I asked you."

Sandi sighed, "I don't know. Well, despite that Sailor Venus has a gaudy leotard, with her red bow on her blonde hair, you can't give in to righteous suits, like Steven Nevins."

Tiffany asked, "Oh… brrrr… Sailor V would mop the floor with him."

Sandi barked, "Tiffany, dear, you're just picking her, because you're scared of his intimidating looks! Plus, I didn't know fear would be better than fashion, in a fight to the death."

Stacy called, as she was in a blue uniform, with brown hair, done in twin braids, "HEY, GUYS! Agent R, reporting!"

She walked to Sandi and asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

Sandi said, "Stacy, I mean, Agent R, Tiffany here was debating a fight to the death, between The Gang's Steven Nevins and Sailor Moon's Sailor Venus."

Stacy gasped, "AGH! Blood? Oh, my."

She realized it and said, "OH! You mean _Death Battle?_ Sure, I'd totally pick Sailor V! _Fighting evil by moonlight~! Winning love from day-!_ "

Sandi roared, "STACY! Enough! It makes me wonder why Agent Q wanted to reform this team."

Tiffany asked, " _Death Battle?_ Ew."

Stacy said, "Well, what else would it be? Hang on! I know just the people to debate it. B-R-B!"

Stacy ran off, as Sandi said, "Seriously?"

Tiffany said, "I wonder what Stacy is going to do about it."

Sandi huffed, "Well, I still say you're wrong-."

Stacy returned and called, "OKAY, I'M BACK! I had a call from HQ, and they've chosen two handpicked scientists, from _Freelance_ , to solve this problem."

Tiffany asked, "Who?"

Sandi asked, "…and who are they? It can't be Agent Q's dear sister who used to live with her, since she's dead."

Stacy replied, "Really. These women are swell."

Sandi asked, "Women?"

 **XXXXX**

Steffi, a woman in long brown hair, wearing a blue shirt, white skirt, and a pink kitchen apron, said, as she held up a huge skillet, "And _that's_ how you write your name… in eggs _and_ bacon."

Julie, a girl with light brown hair, done in a ponytail, wearing gray jeans, red flannel shirt, and yellow safety gloves, said to her, "Uh… Did you skimp on the eggs? I mean, Bacon is always stealing your bacon."

Steffi smirked, "Oh, I have ways of chasing that addict out of my diner."

Steffi's name was on the ground, written in cooked bacon and scrambled eggs. Julie said, "Alright, enough fucking around, eh. We have a job to do."

Sandi approached her, as she asked, "Is this her?"

Stacy said, "Yes. This girl is so beautiful."

Sandi replied, "I believe these are two of AAW's best, who are the most incompetent."

Tiffany added, "We got Brittany Taylor, once…"

Sandi said, "Well put."

She said to Julie, "Uh, excuse me, uh… Sandi Griffin, a.k.a. Agent S of _SNAFU_. If I may…"

Steffi bowed, "Go ahead, Agent S. We heard good reports about you."

Sandi huffed, "But these are tacky uniforms… Seriously? You look like a housewife, and you look like a female lumberjack."

Steffi barked, "Oh, yeah? You have the ugliest hairstyle I have ever seen!"

Sandi was shocked, "Ooh… I resend my previous insult."

Tiffany stated, " _Brittany "Agent C" Taylor_ …"

Sandi added, "And I rest my case."

Stacy saluted, "Girls, meet Jewel Sanders, and Stephanie MacKenzie!"

Julie corrected her, "It's Julie Saunders and Steffi Matheson! GOD! Get it right!"

Tiffany said, "I see…"

Sandi asked, "So, what do you girls do, anyway? How do you decide who fight who?"

Julie said, "It's our job to analyze each fighter, using their stats, to find out who would win in a fight to the death, through a computer simulation."

Sandi asked, "Uh, why did you say that?"

Julie replied, "Oh, just follow us, eh."

Steffi smiled, "Yeah. Prepare to be amazed."

 **XXXXX**

Julie typed into the supercomputer, as Sandi was worried, "So, a computer simulation of a fight between Sailor Venus and Steven Nevins?"

Tiffany said, "It's like a sort of video game…"

Julie typed in and said, "Right… First opponent: _Steven Quincy Nevins_ ; his palmares: _the ORIGINAL member of The Gang, and also founder… He's a politician, a superb athlete, a martial artist, and OH! He's one of the Chosen Choujin in the Moji Mikisa_. His weakness is that he can focus on the fight, without stopping for anything, even though his strikes are somewhat justified, but he is good-natured."

Steffi added, "Sailor Venus, a.k.a. Minako Aino; her palmares: _the ORIGINAL Sailor Scout, before Sailor Moon came along… She's a high school student, a chosen Sailor Guardian, and accompanied by her cat, Artemis;_ her weaknesses includes that she's ditzy and boy-crazed."

Tiffany said, "Wow…"

Sandi sighed, "See? Steven Nevins would win in a fight…"

Julie replied, "Au contraire, Agent S. We haven't viewed their abilities and moves. While Steven Nevins uses his martial arts skills, from his teacher, Black Dynamite, the world renowned Black Community hero, Sailor Venus would be as strong and versatile, using her trademark weapons: _Crescent Beam_ and _Venus Love-Me Chain_."

Stacy cherred, "Should we get on with the fight? I'm antsy to know who the winner is!"

Julie finished typing, "Okay! Time to fight! Nevins vs. Venus… and the simulation says…"

* * *

In a vast field, near Japan, a man in a dark blue suit, with a white Stetson hat, was walking down the pathway. Sailor V, in her white fuku, with a blue bow and orange ascot and shirt, appeared on top of a tree. She wore her red mask, with her long blonde hair flowing. Artemis, her white cat, with a moon on his forehead, said, "Minako… Is that?"

Sailor V said, "Steven Nevins… He's The Gang's living legend."

She dive down in front of him, as he gasped. He said, "Who the hell are you?"

Sailor Venus called, "Blue Blood Dynamite! How dare you destroy innocent lives' dreams? Despite that you're on our side, it's time we settle things, once and for all!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and Beauty – Sailor Venus! And now, in the name of Love, Sailor V will punish you!"

Steven N smiled, "Ah, yes. Steven Nevins heard about you, son. The Sailor Guardians are rivals and allies to my friends in The Gang ( _if you call Giese & Stevens friends_). But make no mistake about it. Steven Nevins will punish you, in the name of honor and respect. If you fight me to the end, then you and I will prove who has more skill, being original members."

Sailor Venus nodded, "I will. Let's fight!"

Artemis said, "Hey, Minako, we have to go, soon. I was thinking we'd rent a horror movie for Usagi and Luna."

Sailor V cried, "WHAT? I hate horror films!"

Artemis dodged Steven N's kick, as he leapt up a tree. Steven N barked, "White kitty, don't you dare intervene in Steven Nevins's battle to the death! Otherwise, I'm gonna spay and neuter you! … … …It's because you're male, and you can talk."

Artemis whimpered, "Alright, Minako! You win, you get to choose the movie!"

They exchanged kicks, as Sailor Venus barked, "Now we're talking! How dare you harm Artemis?"

 ** _FIGHT!_**

Steven N lands a swift karate kick to her chest, and followed it with a severe lunge to the gut. Steven N lands a roundhouse to the gut. Sailor Venus was on her knees and said, "How dare you!"

She held her finger up and produced twin crescents from her fingers. She fired a beam at Steven N, shouting out, " ** _CRESCENT BEAM!_** "

He dodged the attack, as he said, "Nice try, honey!"

She socked him in the face, and delivered a huge flying kick to his chest. He prepared to charge at her, but she ducked his right hook, landing a massive barrage of punches. He swatted her down and said, "Nice moves, kid. But this isn't over, until we prove who has more balls! And by that, Steven Nevins meant the pure fighting spirit of the heroic bravery of-. Aw, fuck it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He roared, as he launched a massive right punch at her face, " **SUEEEEEEEEEEEY!** "

Sailor Venus tumbled down, onto the dirt, as she growled, "He's good… But I have to best him. So, this is the fabled Tiger King I heard about. Looks like I'm upping my A-Game."

She dashed towards him, and jumped in the air. She cried, " ** _SAILOR V KICK!_** "

He grasped her ankle, as it nearly struck his face. Artemis shrieked, "MINAKO!"

Venus cried, "Well, this is a prime example of missed firing."

 **SLAM!  
** He slams her down to the ground and said, "You mean " _example of misfire_ "? Either way, that made no goddamn sense!"

He landed his knees to her gut and called, "AH! SUEY!"

He lands a punch, alternately left and right, shouting "SUEY" in every hit. Sailor Venus tried to block them, but no luck. Steven N said to her, "So, had enough?"

He tossed her down to the ground, as he stood up, calling out, "Don't EVER make me hurt you, again!"

Sailor Venus hissed, getting up, gingerly, "You darn British bastard! You think you can trample me to death?"

She held her arms out and produced a chain of hearts and moons, twirling all around her. Steven N ran to Sailor Venus and yelled, "You dirty motherfucker!"

Venus cried, " ** _VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!_** "

He gets wrapped in Venus's chain, as he was constricted tight. He roared, "You damn bitch! Lemme go!"

Sailor Venus said, "Not quite. **_SAILOR V KICK!_** "

She landed her kick onto his chest, and he drops to the ground. He growled, "Damn you… Fine, then… It's time I go all-out on your Sailor Ass!"

He raised his orange and black talisman, as he chanted, " ** _Powers of the tiger… CONTROL ME!_** "

He was consumed in a ball of energy, and he was turned into a ripped-up fighter, with muscles. He was dressed in a black headband, gold wristbands, black pants with orange trims and a red belt, and white shoes. He posed, as he cried out, "AAAAAAAAAH-TAA!"

Steven Nevins has become the Tiger King, one of the Chosen Choujin. He called out to Sailor Venus, posing in a Kung Fu stance, "I am the warrior of justice! I make wrong into right! The tiger is strong and fierce! The warrior of strength – **_Tiger King_**! And now, son, it's time I show you, how we do things, back home!"

Sailor Venus was disgusted, as she said, "Wow… What a ripoff."

He lands a huge Kung Fu kick to her abdomen. He posed in a Tiger stance and said, " _Nevins Family Tiger Fist_!"

He landed huge jabs to Sailor Venus, as he called out, "You're finished!"

She ducked the last jab, and landed a huge kick to the chin. She stepped back and cried, "Okay, you jerk! TAKE THIS!"

She held her hand out and cried, " **VENUS!** "

She blew a kiss and formed a circle of hearts. She fired at him and called out, " ** _Love and Beauty Shock!_** "

He gets stunned and shocked by Venus's attack. She then winked, and produced a sword from her hands, attached with her _Love-Me Chain_. She flung it at him and cried out, " ** _Venus Wink Chain Sword!_** "

He gets severely struck by the sword, and was still on his feet. He growled, "You done fucked up, now, Venus…"

He roared, glowing in a red aura. He called out, "THIS IS WHERE YOU END!"

He then prepared for a severe roundhouse kick.

" ** _Forbidden Technique – TIGER SLASH KICK!_** "

Venus cried, "OH, NO!"

She ducked the kick, as he cried, "No one has ever avoided my Forbidden Technique."

He yelled, as he threw punches at Venus, "HOLD STILL! AHHHHH-TA!"

Sailor Venus was by a tree, as she was tired out. Steven Nevins said, as his aura continued to grow bigger, "Waste of space. Lemme teach you the proper meaning of respect, son. Sailor Guardians are protectors, and yet you have skills coming from a manga. How pathetic. It's not nice of me to hurt you, but I haven't had an inch of battle, in a very long time."

He prepared to strike, as he said, "This is goodbye!"

He charged at her, about to land the _Tiger Slash Kick_. Artemis yelled, "MINAKO! NO!"

Steven N roared, " ** _Forbidden Technique – TIGER SLASH KICK!_** "

Venus held her finger up and aimed at his chest. She yelled, " ** _Crescent… BEEEEEEEEEEAM!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Venus's Crescent Beam pierces through his chest, the minute he landed his Tiger Slash Kick on her. However, he was 2 centimeters closer to the chest, only for Steven to be struck through the heart. She kneeled up and coughed, "Close one…"

She landed a huge roundhouse kick to his skull, sending him down, bleeding from the mouth and chest.

"Why?" he thought, as he was falling, "She's not that… strong… Is this the powers… of a Sailor Scout?"

He fell in a huge THUD, and was out cold.

 **CRASH!  
** A huge crater was made.

 ** _K.O.!_**

Venus moaned, as she sighed, "Artemis…"

Artemis asked, "Yeah?"

She cried, "NO HORROR FILMS!"

Sailor Venus just defeated Steven Nevins, as he lied in his crater, dead.

* * *

Agents R, S, & T were shocked, as Sandi whispered, "Oh, my goodness…"

Stacy cried, "I KNOW! He had an iron chest, turned into a tiger, and BOOM! He was a god! Too bad he didn't have body armor on him… Such a sexy 40-year old man…"

Tiffany smiled, "I told you Sailor Venus won…"

Sandi huffed, "Well, that was a mismatch, since Steven Nevins is the strongest of the two. So, it's no stranger that Sailor V would lose to his immerse strength, easily."

Julie explained, as the highlights of the fight were shown, "Not necessarily true, Agent S. Yes, Steven N has the power to hurt an opponent, but _strength_ is not always the key factor. The true key to this fight was _strategy_."

She continued, as the fight showed numerous highlights, including their special moves and defensive skills, " _Steven Nevins may have learned from the huge afro-tamed black hero, but Sailor Venus's experience, before meeting the Sailor Guardians, was no bigger than Mr. Nevins. And she used her special attacks to hold her own, against Mr. Nevins's close combat skills. He MAY have learned many martial arts attacks, a la Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and other well-known teachers, but Sailor Venus's close combat prowess was overwhelming._ "

Steffi added, " _That is, until she met Tiger King. He used everything in his arsenal to slew the Guardian of Venus, but it made him, not only subdue Sailor Venus, but exhausted him, as well. Though, no signs of fatigue, as Tiger King, his strength multiplies by 10, but slowly drains, like Super Saiyan 3. Sailor Venus tried to use even her strongest attacks, and failed. Luckily, knowing her experience in battle, she focused on strategy, without help from Tuxedo Mask or any of her friends._ "

Julie continued, " _Which brings us to the second key factor of this fight: Experience. Steven Nevins joined and founded The Gang, in 1994, and has learned many ways of fighting styles, from world-renowned martial artists, including the art of Kung Fu, to fighting demons and everyday foes and thugs. Sailor V, on the other hand, has become a superhero, three years prior to The Gang, and a popular name in battle, fighting demons of the Dark Kingdom, a.k.a. the Negaverse, and beating up bad guys, from D-list crooks in balaclavas and men in street thug attires, to A-list syndicate men in all-black and the Four Kings of the Negaverse._ "

Steffi replied, " _Hell, she even has a video game modeled after her!_ "

Julie concluded, " _In contrast, Steven Nevins has a way of hurting evil beings, likewise Sailor V. However, the one thing he dislikes is hurting girls, unless they are pure evil. Also, Steven Nevins has, in the current canon, NEVER met the Sailor Guardians. And Sailor Venus is one of the heroes, despite being allies and rivals to the opposing team. Steven Nevins's chivalry towards the Sailor Scout was his downfall._ "

Sandi huffed, "Whatever. I still say Steven Nevins should've won."

Julie said, sarcastically, "Says the girl who cannot tell the difference between velvet and cashmere."

Sandi cried, "I CAN, TOO! Cashman's had a very stunning sweater! I didn't even know it was velvet!"

Steffi concluded, as the final blow was shown, with Sailor Venus defeating Steven Nevins, " _Steven Nevins was all-powerful and with pure discipline, but he didn't have the heart to end Sailor V._"

Julie said, as Sailor Venus's pose was made, on-screen, " _The winner is Sailor Venus_."

The screen went black, as a girl in long orange-red hair appeared, wearing a pink shirt, blue-green vest, and denim cargo jeans. She called out, "There you guys are! Why are you not in your posts? There's a huge riot of schoolgirls in tack-."

She paused and saw Julie and Steffi. She asked, "Who the hell are these losers?"

Julie pleaded, "WHOA, WHOA! Don't shoot, Miss! We're just sent here, by HQ."

Steffi smiled, "Hey, nice blouse! I usually prefer a _rose pink_ , more than a _deep carnation_."

Quinn laughed, "Well, thanks. Someone knows a lot about fashion. You know, you remind me of someone. _Almost_ like the cousin I never wanted… because she's so unattractive."

Steffi smiled, "Well, that's funny. You know, your attitude reminded me of the brother I never had. He disappeared, after The Gang broke up in 2003, and then returned in 2007, making reunion tours. However, Shannon never returned, after he left me, to work my way up, in Boston. Anyway, long story short, I heard he was in the military, while I got married and opened a _three-star diner_."

Quinn shuddered and said, "You, uh, don't say… He-heh… Well, gee, look how time flies. Gotta go~!"

She walked backwards, completely nervous, leaving the huge room. Sandi, Stacy, & Tiffany were stunned, as Steffi giggled, "Gee, what a swell girl. Who was she?"

Julie stared at Steffi, in a confused and stern look, as the others were befuddled.

Stacy asked, "Ew… I didn't know Agent Q had a cousin, unlike her late sister, Daria."

Tiffany asked, "Wait… Who's Shannon?"

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _"Daria" is owned by MTV and Viacom; "Sailor Moon" is owned by Toei Animation and Viz Media; "The Gang" is created by me.  
Also, this has lots of "Death Battle" references, as they are owned by ScrewAttack, and are NOT owned by me. My apologies for the usage.  
The preceding battle you saw was purely fictitious and no anime, cartoon, or original characters were harmed, in the making of this fic. Thanks for reading~!_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
